Roselia
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Rose World |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 60% chance |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Rose World |skill g lv1 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Rose World |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 70% chance |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Rose World |skill x lv1 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 5 |skill x2 = ★Rose World |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 80% chance |procs x2 = 5 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = The Rose Queen is back after being sealed away for bringing a scourge on the world. |friendship = So, you're the latest Celestial Lord? How intriguing... |meet = Heh, now I shall finally fulfill my longstanding desire. |battle start = I'll turn you into a rose, too! |battle end = My dream is shattered again. |friendship max = I prefer my Rose World, but the Celestial Realm's not bad. |friendship event = My longstanding desire is to stain the world rose red. Just try and stop me, Celestial Lord. I WILL succeed this time. |rebirth = What's my reason for staining the world rose red? My power gets stronger when surrounded by roses. But it seems to get stronger when I'm around you. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}